Breath Of Fire: Another Being
by DragonKoal
Summary: I have been pulled into the world of breath of fire for some unknown purpose, and its all because of a strange storm that raged outside my home, my laptop gets struck by lighting, and pulled me here.. Why am I here?


Chapter One: Strange Storm.

As we focus our story, we see a man, about 27 years old, he has long hair tied into a pony tail, he has a mustache and a goatee growing from the middle above the chin.

Hello, my name is Jeff, just an average man with a horrible but slightly ok job, I've slightly overweight but i'm strong, I live in an small RV somewhere in Arizona not much room but whatever, my lifes just dull, but I often replace it with gaming to keep my mind off the depression, but to be honest.. Tonight was a strange night, the weathermen said there was a strange storm coming to Arizona, but as ignorant as I am, I ignored the warnings, I mean my laptops pluged into a surge protector, so I thought I'd be fine. Boy, I was wrong.

The storm came along, and the weatherman was pretty damn accurate when he said it was strange, it rained pretty hard and it was constantly thunder and lighting outside my home, it was lighting up the darkness with green lighting, I kid you not, it was flashing green outside, I was just on my laptop playing Breath Of Fire 4 on my playstation 1 emulator, just replaying this awesome game, it was such a shame it was capcoms last great breath of fire game, yes I know there is a bof: dragon quarters, but to be honest, breath of fire 4 was my favorite!

The storm raged on, I had just gotten to Fou-lu's scenery, suddenly thunder strikes near my RV, causing my laptop to shut off and shocking me, knocking me back onto my bed and knocking me out in the progress, my vision blurred as I lost conscious as darkness quickly took my sight. And the next thing I knew, I woke up in a unfamiliar place and I was infront of some... castle? temple? my vision was clearing up as I finally realized it was indeed some sort of ruin in green color and unfamiliar patterns..

I blinked a few times, trying to gather my thoughts, my heart began to race as I was kind of freaking out, this wasn't my home! How'd I get here, I slowly got up, slightly dazed at first but I managed to gather my balanced, I looked down, noticing the ground was green and had stone formation as part of this huge structure. Suddenly, a bright light bursts into the sky from atop of this temple, blinding my vision as I quick raised my arm to shield my eyes, it was bad enough I woke up in a area I did not recognize..

The light slowly fades as some kind of dog creature slowly emerged out of the hole the beam of light had created, I soon realized, and it's hard to believe, but I was in the game world of breath of fire 4, I knew I wasn't dreaming, dreams aren't this real looking, I know my dreams well enough too! Back to the scene, after the dog creatue came out, next walked out Fou-lu, the emperor himself, I can barely hear them talking, but I know exactly what they said, I've played the game enough to be foamier.

AS Fou-lu was walking down slowly from the temples stairs, he stopped at the bottom of the first stairs, staring at me. "Thou have an unusual attire" Fou-lu said. I was still quiet, still gathering my thoughts of what the hell happen, I there, unsure of what to make of this, I began thinking back about the storm, that strange storm, the thunderbolt that striked my laptop, I eventually put the connection together, that storm somehow transported me into the game, it seem impossible, but it made sense, and seeing as this is the emperorer fou-lu here, I suppose I should try acting out to try and get on his good side, by addressing him as 'lord'.

"F-forgive me, Lord Fou-lu, I.. I.." I stopped in mid-sentence, struggling to come up with a good excuse, I was standing before a God here, but eventually a thought acquired to me, and had given me a good excuse. "I was expecting you, Lord Fou-lu, I had visions of your arrival." I said. My excuse made sense, I mean I know EVERYTHING about this game. "Thou come to greet me, yet thou come alone? Hath humanity so chosen to defy the will of the gods?" Fou-lu said.

"N-no, No, I mean.. um.. let's just say, your.. uh.. your vassel, your people, your royal servants... well, I think they're scared of you..." I said. It was difficult trying to talk to Fou-lu, I bet anyone else would be struggle with their words when speaking to Fou-lu in person in a flesh, a literal god in the world of breath of fire 4. "It matters not, I have plans for the mortals" Fou-lu said, slowly walking down the stairs and walking past me.

"W-wait, Fou-lu. I'm a psychic, someone who can see another ones future. Take me along your journey, my purpose was to be with the emperor, or so my dream visions have told me.." I said, trying my best to keep my cool. Fou-lu turned his body half-way, staring at me, I could of sworn his eyes gleamed brightly.. "How doth a mortal such as thineself possess such a gift? ... your aura?! I've never felt one such as this... thine art neither mortal nor endless... just what art thou?" Fou-lu said.

I went into a moment of a very long silence, I didn't understand what Fou-lu meant, nor could I think of a good reason, but I could see it in the first emperors eyes that his patients was growing thin. "I.. do not know. To be honest, I guess i'm the same as you, I was somehow pulled into this world just now by some bizarre green storm..." I said. This caused Fou-lu to turn his back on me, going into a moment of silence much like I did, but he did reply finally.

"... it seems our fates hath become entangled, should thou truely have prophetic talents. Thou may follow if thou wish, but know that your safety is not of my concern." Fou-lu said as he walked away. I let out a relieved sigh, although his words about my safety made me.. a bit nervous, but the other words he spoke, saying my aura was not mortal and not endles, was it because I was from a different world, or did this green storm that hit me early.. do something to me?

I followed Fou-lu out of the area(Now for those who have played breath of fire 4, understands the area me and Fou-lu are going through), passing under a green marble structure, Fou-lu soon walked up to a second green marble statue that looked like it had fallened recently, Fou-lu uses this to get to the ground higher up, I followed him up, he turns around, suddenly vanishing, using what was left of the marple structure, now it was my turn, I took few steps back.

Leaping to the first on was easy, but the second one, I lost my balance for only for a moment, but I managed to jump across, following Fou-lu into a pathway that lead to what appeared to be a slight maze of bushes, that lead to a path, I pointed out to Fou-lu to take the right, he did as I told, seeing as I had his trust, plus the fact I told him that 'i'm a psychic lie'. Well, I was pretty much his guide for his travels, thus navigating did not take long.

We soon met two guards, the blue one as holding a spear, the red one was kneeling down, resting some reason, I knew this part of the story, possibly one of the best moments in an rpg, atleast in my opinion. Besides my thoughts about this scene, I'm more worried about much later... when we met Yohm... I'm unsure if i'll be of any use to the battle.. or the fact if i'll survive, I mean sure, I could just run for my life, but I only know what the games showed me, I don't know anything outside of that

Fou-lu looked at me with those bright yellow eyes of his, giving a silent nodd as he walked pasted me, the scene unfolds before me.. _ Soldier 1: "Who goes there!?"

Fou-Lu: "What...What be ye doing in this place?"

Soldier 1: "Huh? Who're you!?"

Soldier 2: "They say a dragon or something's supposed to appear tonight... So we were told to watch this area."

Fou-Lu: "...A dragon?"

Soldier 2: "That's right-and not just any dragon either! They say it's the legendary Dragon of Doom, which will bring ruin to the Empire!"

Fou-Lu: "And...What be thy design for this dragon?"

Soldier 1: "We will destroy it, of course! Nothing can withstand the might of the Imperial Army!"

Fou-Lu: "Thou believest thou can do such a thing? Thou art but mere mortals."

[A ball of light appears within Fou-lu's hand, summoning a portal in the air, a dragon slowly emerges from without the portal, the powerful dragon known as Astral]

Fou-Lu: "Thou dost not ken the power of that which you would destroy. This be a dragon."

Fou-Lu: "A dragon 'tis force of nature unto itself. Thou mayest as well seek to fight a volcano or the very earth itself! Dragons doth give birth to thy kind, grant thee life, and verily taketh it away. They are to thee as thou art to an insect. In thy terms..."

[The Astral Dragon sprouts its wing, letting out a roar.]

Fou-Lu: "They art gods."

Fou-Lu: "...Wouldst thou fight a god?"

[The dragon slowly breaths in, gathering what appears to be red energy, suddenly it exhales, unleash pure awesome power, my jaw dropped, watching in awe at this, seeing this happening right in front o f me comparing to seeing it on a screen, what quite a scene to behold... After Astral's grand attack, it killed the soldiers, leaving a crater in the wake of the destruction. Astral flies up into the distance]

"Tis what I thought, it is not the nature of mortals to change their ways..." Fou-lu said before turning his head, looking at my expression.. "Thou art surprised?" Fou-lu asked. I looked at Fou-lu with my jaw still dropped, but eventually I gathered my senses. "Despite seeing this before, it is a whole different experience seeing it upclose..." I said. Fou-lu did not response, he merely continue on. "F-fou-lu.." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.. I then stared off in the distance.. acting like in was getting some vision. "I sense.. someone else.. besides myself, who wishes to meet you.. Do not trust this being, he is known as Yohm, we will be seeing him soon..." I said. All Fou-lu did was stare at me, turning his head once more to continue his path. "Trust me, Fou-lu, this is one of those ill fates you'll be meeting.." I said as I followed him down the burnt path the astral dragon created. It took me and fou-lu a while of traveling, going through more slightly maze-like areas, I guided him through, possibly speeding up his progress, soon we walked up a a dirt path, reaching higher grounds, I knew this area too well, we were getting closer to where Yohm awaited us. Fou-lu stopped walking, seeing someone hiding in the shadows, Fou-lu approached slowly. "Parden my presumptions. yes?" A voice spoke out in the shadows. "I believe you are the God Emperor Fou-lu.. yes?" the voice said as the darkness slowly began to fade away. Right there, stood a small old man with a big nose, squinty eyes and a strange hair style, or rather just his hair tied up into a pony tail on his head, it was Yohm, no doubt, my heart began racing a bit, I knew I was going to be in danger, but there was no other choice, I was in a unfamiliar world that was not mine, and Fou-lu was my only guide. If we can get a moment of peace, I know for a fact that sleeping near a dragon like Fou-lu or Ryu, can grant others a vision that can guide them to their destination, and mine was to get out of this world!

"I have been expecting you.." Yohm said, he was on his knees, kinda curled up in a slightly fatal position. "Ever since I saw the flames rising from the woods where I had placed my soldiers on watch." Yohm said. Fou-lu looked down for a moment, then turned his head up to look at Yohm. "Thou sayest thou wert waiting for us? Thou knowest of us and what we are then?" Fou-lu said. I couldn't tell if Fou-lu was addressing himself, or both me and him. "Yes, you-" I suddenly interrupted Yohm with anger in my voice. "Cut the act, Yohm! Fou-lu knows of your vile intentions!" I yelled. The heck was I thinking? I mean I want to save Fou-lu some time, he would be able to get to Ryu after and save up on his strength. Yohm got up from his position, looking at me.. or atleast I thought he was? I couldn't tell, his eyes were closed. Fou-lu breaks the silence by throwing out a wave of energy, but Yohm dodges it.

"And knowing this, thou wouldst greet us with malice in thine heart thine blade in hand? Wouldst thou still threaten us, me and my Fore seer?" Fou-lu said

I gotta admit, being called a Seer felt kinda good.. Wait, what I saying? I knew a battle was going to happen, I could just run, but I already promised Fou-lu... I have no choice.. If there is a God listening to my thoughts, I beg of you to let me live...

Yohm stared at me again before looking back at Fou-lu

"I'm afriad... times have changed, your majesty..." Yohm said.

"As for your... Seer... It seems his fate is now entangled with yours" Yohm said as he placed his hands together as a sudden amount of heat began gathering.

I swallowed a good amount of my own saliva in reaction, my heart was beating fast... I must be insane, or something.. or someone.. was controlling my fate...


End file.
